mall_fightfandomcom-20200213-history
Trilby
Trilby is one of the first New Fighters to join Mall Fight, making her debut in Back To Basics before appearing in Mall Fight 6 and RaNDM's Fight. She has appeared in almost all threads, and all Alpha Timeline threads, since Back To Basics. Appearance Trilby is a youthful female, with fair, freckled skin, blue eyes and naturally blonde hair. Her appearance has changed significantly over the course of the threads, with a regular alteration being hair color and style. In EarthVenture, she wore it long and unkempt, and eventually recolored it puce with magic. By Mall Fight 9, she had cut it short and dyed it blue. In Gaiden, her body reset reverted it to it's original long and blonde, however during her adventures in Asia she cut and dyed it black. Her general appearance has also changed notably since her inception. By the time of her introduction in RaNDM's Fight, she had acquired a number of cybernetics, including a prosthetic right arm, right eye and a wi-fi router. In Gaiden, she reset her body to the first iteration saved in the Respawn Matrix, removing her cyberware and also effectively de-aging herself almost a decade. After becoming Queen of Hell, her body experienced a number of changes, notably growing horns above the ears and gaining a foot of height, up to 198cm. Background Trilby was born on an island in the Atlantic Ocean into a family of witches. The result of her rather unusual upbringing was a variety of esoteric knowledge, and a lot of things utterly missing from her education. However, after spending 17 years on the island, she set out on a journey that led to the Mall. After a brief time there, she stumbled upon an abandoned workshop, and in it an old device capable of interdimensional travel. After some time, Trilby got a career as an interplanetary courier and scavenger, shipping various goods from old planets to colonies set up by their original populations. During this career, Trilby wound up with a number of injuries, that led to her adding cybernetics to her body, including a replacement right arm. It was on one of these many trips that Trilby stopped for refueling at the Gashog-2 station. She found the station in disarray, and her client's head covering the walls of his bar. After stuffing all the cash she could find in her pockets, Trilby wandered the streets, until she met the other Fighters, who were responsible for the chaos. Personality Trilby is, more than anything else, impulsive, driven to do most things based on spur-of-the-moment decisions and ruled by emotions. Anything she lacks an interest in, she’s likely to abandon. However, since Tox’s non-existing and the events at Malloween, Trilby has tried to mellow out, chiefly by abandoning violence and focusing more on healing and other, more passive pursuits. Plot Alpha Timeline EarthVenture During the course of the EarthVenture, Trilby initially found herself in London with Sigma, Tommy and Knife. After separating from Knife and aiding Sigma's escape from jail, Trilby returned to the newly-reactivated Mall. Legacy Timeline Ascension Timeline Back To Basics Trilby initially entered the Mall in this iteration, where she first met Knife-28. After the fighting died down there, however, she explored a little and found an interdimensional travel device. Something Funny Happened On The Way To The Mall The next time the Alpha Trilby entered the Ascension Mall was during the events of Gashog-2. She traveled to the station to make a delivery, however the gang war started by the 'Midnight Crew' led to the eradication of her client. She wandered aimlessly, until she met Knife once more, as well as the other Fighters. Mall Fight RP Trilby joined the Ascension Fighters as they explored the universe. Along the way, she constructed spare prosthetics for herself and the other Fighters, which she stored together as androids. After the Fighters abandoned this timeline, the android version of Trilby woke up, and headed out into the world, now going by the name Harmony. Alternate Timelines Home Timeline Though she considers herself the Alpha Trilby, this is not technically true. Trilby initially came from an alternate timeline, in which the world was destroyed by war as a result of interdimensional activity. She and Knife-28 traveled through the timeline, meeting a group of West Texan horseriders, and a giant mutant bird. Eventually, they parted ways, and Trilby ended up saving her timeline. Due to the retroactive removal of the point of divergence, her timeline re-merged with the Alpha timeline. Giftsmas In the Giftsmas timeline, Trilby's childhood home was burgled by a white man dressed as Santa. Because of this, she had a lifelong desire to kill Father Giftsmas. However, when she eventually confronted him, she learned Santa was actually an ancient African vampire. Counterparts Ascension Trilby The actual Ascension Timeline Trilby only appears in the earliest parts of Mall Fight RP, and the Grimoire story, West Side of Nowhere. She ended up on Gashog-2, after getting lost within the Mall, and joined Alpha-Trilby's co-pilot. Yblirt Trilby's Llam equivalent. Yblirt is a gunslinging weeaboo, with a strong Texas drawl, who, unlike Trilby, uses air magic, and uses it less so than physical attacks.Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Protagonists